


Don’t ask for a pat on the head

by ColourVegan



Series: Iron and Bubblegum [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Iron Man v4, New Warriors v4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourVegan/pseuds/ColourVegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee is mulling over the subject of Tony Stark following the events in New Warriors v4 #002-003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t ask for a pat on the head

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette was originally posted back in 2008.

No one could ever accuse Tony Stark of not being opportunistic, Jubilee mused dryly while her eyes traced the words in the newspaper article in front of her – to think she looked up to him once – even used to harboured a small crush on him instigated way before he went public with his secret crime fighting identity.

A few months after Wolverine introduced her to the X-Men – long before she ever met Iron Man, she was sitting in Beast’s lab waiting for lab results on something or other and in her utter teenage boredom she picked up a magazine, Science Today. There, on the front cover, was the hottest thing since sliced cupcakes – twenty-something year old industrialist, genius inventor and filthy rich CEO of Stark Industries – she had an instant crush.

As an X-Man she then worked with Iron Man and the (old) Avengers on a number of occasions – she liked the sardonic metal man and his witty comments never failed to bring a smile to her face, didn’t matter she had no idea who he was beneath that red and gold suit – she looked up to Iron Man.

Learning Tony Stark and Iron Man was one and the same didn’t help much – brains, smarts and a body to die for – more fuel was thrown on her tiny fire, but then things started to go down hill and the sweet taste of her crush started to grow sourer by each turn of events – first turning a Governmental lackey and then embracing the Superhuman Registration Act...

To make things worse he had to go embarrass himself more by publicly asking them to join his Initiative of ‘model and responsible’ ‘Superheroes’ – true heroes aren’t created, she thought angrily, true heroes simply are and they don’t ask for a pat on the head.


End file.
